Choosing him
by foxhana
Summary: [HatorixKyou ShigurexAyame HaruxYuki]Yaoi. akito wants him. haru wants him. yuki wants him. hatori wants him. shigure and momiji cares for him. ayame is jealous of him. p.s. akito is male, and a very tiny mpreg. [COMPLETE]
1. Akito

I hear him scream.

It is no use.

He hides himself in a corner.

It is no use.

I hit him with my whip.

He cries.

I kissed him.

He cries.

I talk to him. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean it… I just can't control myself dear…"

"It hurts… a lot… please, stop all these. Please, stop… it's so painful… I can't take it anymore… I don't want to be in this room… It… it doesn't belong to me… I don't belong here…" He cries.

"Oh… so it hurts. And you think it doesn't hurt me to see you like this? I'm the one who hit you! I feel the pain too! Because I love you! YOU! YOU RAN AWAY FROM ME! You went to live in his house. I wanted to trap you there, but you went to Shigure instead! What are you trying to do?!" I scolded him. It hurt me to do so, because I love him.

"Nothing…I didn't do anything…I didn't… please… let me go… please… I…" He passed out.

I opened the door to my room and dragged him out. I called for Hatori. After a while, a knock at my door was heard.

"Come in."

Hatori opened the door.

"Is there anything the matter Akito?"

"Heal him. I want him to be fully healed. I love him."

"Yes Akito." Hatori scoop him up easily, and carried him away.


	2. Hatori

Chapter 2.

POV

"Ungghh…" I winced at the light when I opened my eyes. "Ungghh…"

Hatori turned to me, eyes on my hair. "Are you okay? Can you speak?"

"Ungghh… hurts…let me go…" I started to feel nauseous.

"Here." Hatori held the pail for me as I threw up water. "It's me Hatori, not Akito. You've thrown up a few times when you're sleeping. I thought you were going to choke in your own vomit. Haru came and help too. But was sent home by me because he hasn't had any sleep in the last four days."

"What… I want to go home… Hatori I…" I tried to sit up.

"No. Don't move. I'll carry you."

I obeyed.

"Why are you saving me? Everyone hates me. I should die. The sooner the better." I tried to sling my arms around Hatori's neck, but found it too painful to do so.

"Nobody hates you. Even Akito loves you."

"What… I don't understand… I only know that I…" I saw that Hatori was reaching the bathroom.

"We're here. I'll bathe you. It was so difficult to move you when you're sleeping, I had to wait till you're awake." Hatori put me down in the bathtub. "Take off your clothes."

"…" I obediently took off my clothes.

Hatori took off his own clothes and joined me, while waiting for the water to fill the tub. "Why are you so quiet? You're weren't usually so. I like you better the noisy way…" Hatori took the cloth and rubbed my face. Then he continued to my thigh.

"Stop… I…" I pushed Hatori's hand away. I immediately felt sorry when I saw Hatori's hurt look on his face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I'll make it up to you. I… I'm sorry…"  
  
"You're not Ritsu, don't say sorry so many times. I'll continue to take care of you everday from now on. Every minute every second. I'll protect you from Akito." Hatori took my hands and directed it to his abdomen, then down his thighs and to his private area.

"I… I… I can take care of myself. I don't need your help. And I thought you said Akito loves me." Hatori grabbed my hand before I can take it away from the area.

"Don't… I like your hands here. Don't be shy, or I'll get aggressive. Your wounds might open again." Hatori took my hands and rubbed circles around his own thighs and private area.

My eyes widen in surprise. "Again…? You mean it has opened before? When?" I started to get comfortable with this conversation.

"While you were sleeping. Do you know how long I've been longing for you?"

I blushed, hand still on the area it was on before.

"Since a year ago. I was in the forest. I saw you. You ran away from home. You were so… dirty… and dark. I wanted to take care of you, to take you away from those that hates you, and from those that you hate." Hatori sits closer to me, hands now on my hair and face.

I blushed again, but leaned closer to Hatori. I somehow feel safe with him. I feel like I can trust him. "I… do you really like me? You won't push me away like Haru and Yuki did? You won't go away like Momiji did? You won't tell Shigure and Ayame? You won't…?"

"Of course I do." Hatori leans in.

"Oh…" My head hangs low. I feel sad that he cannot fulfill all the promises like them… Perhaps this is just the way people acts around the cat. Maybe it's a natural feeling to them that the cat is am dirty… and stinky… that I am a… jinx.

Hatori leans further in and caressed my face. "Of course I do like you. And of course I won't push you away like Haru and Yuki did, I won't go away like Momiji did, and definitely I wouldn't tell Shigure and Ayame…" He kissed me on my lips.

I was shocked. I couldn't move. But slowly… it feels… safe, with him. I leaned in to him and returned to kiss.

I am not surprised. Usually I would just scold and push people off. But now… it's different. I feel really safe.

Hatori drew me into his arms. Hugging me possessively, not wanting to let me go. "Don't go."

"I…" I started to hesitate. _Maybe this is just a joke. A joke that Akito plays, like he usually does. But… this is Hatori. Hatori would not do that to me. He would not lie to me. But what if he does. I… I should leave. I should leave him as soon as possible. I will not let myself be hurt again. After what Hatsuharu and Yuki did to me…_

"I'm sorry Hatori. You don't love me. I have to leave." I got up, wincing from the pain. I began to feel dizzy, and collapsed into Hatori's arms once again.


	3. Ayame : Ayame

Chapter 3

"Since he is here, you'd better take proper care of him. Shigure, you better keep your hands off him. And Ayame, make sure you brew some medicinal tea for him. Tohru, make sure you get what he wants. And Yuki, don't fight with him or provoke him. That goes for you too Haru."

Voices… I heard them. It's… it's… deep and monotonous… it's Hatori's voice. I wanted to open my eyes, but found it too difficult to do so. My eyes felt so heavy. And it was so silent after what Hatori said… I wonder who are here and what they are doing.

"Wow Hari-san! This is the first time ever since Kana that I hear you being concern for another male with the same species as us! Right Aya-chan?"

"Hai! Gure-chan!"

"Yosh!" "Yosh!"

Who… what? Ayame is here…? Who else is here… I don't want them to see me like this… so dirty and weak. So… pathetic.

I tried so hard to open my eyes, even just a little, and succeeded in doing so. I opened my eyes and squint and the bright light that came into it.

I see Hatori's back… I recognize it… and I'm glad that he's here. With me. I hope he doesn't go away. The ones beside Hatori… are Ayame and Shigure, then Tohru… and… Haru? And Yuki… expected… the two of them are always together… never separated, ever so loving towards each other. I wonder what they are doing here, must be here to look for Hatori for Yuki's asthma. Whatever.

I just want to sleep again. I don't want to see them, period. Just before I close my eyes, I see Haru looking at me, staring at me, with his eyes that I yearned so much for…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I open my eyes once again.

The first thing I see is Hatori.

"Hatori… you're here…"

Hatori had his head on my bed beside me. He must be deep in slumber.I looked around and saw Ayame and Momiji. I don't want to see him. Why? Why is he here? Isn't he supposed to be with Tohru and not here? I don't want him here. I have to… I have to leave, before I breakdown again in front of all of them.

Wait. Haru and Yuki is gone. Well, too bad. They are spared from my ignoring.

I flipped my covers and tried to get down the bed. Hatori stirred. I have to hurry, hurry and run away from this stupid place. I pushed myself down the bed. Bad luck however, I fell down the bed and woke everyone up. All three of them, fully awake.

Hatori and Ayame moved beside me.

"Kyou, don't move. If you want to go somewhere tell me and I'll carry you there."

I blushed at Hatori's words. He would carry me there? Does that mean that if I were to run away he would follow too?

"Kyon-kichi… here, let me help you up to the bed."

Ayame and Hatori helped me up to the bed again, which was still warm from my body heat while I was sleeping.

I found Momiji staring at me. I hate those eyes; full with pity. What I want is like Hatori's eyes; full of courage and love. And just what is Ayame doing here? His hair is too much of a irritation. It sweeps against my face and upper thighs.

I turn my head and stared at Ayame.

He seemed to notice this. He quickly look away and poured something into a cup. Did I see a blush on his face?

"Ayame, stop blushing and do your work."

Oh, so he was blushing after all.

Hatori seemed to be the one in control here. He looks at me with care in his eyes. That is the eyes I want. "Are you okay? Do you hurt anywhere?"

What can I say? "No, I'm fine. I'm sorry I woke you up." I leaned in closer to him and whisper to him, "Why are they here?".

Hatori smile and whisper back, "Because they care for you."

I blushed a little. I am surprised.

I looked at Ayame again. This time, he look back, trying not to blush again. He brought a cup to my cold hands.

"Here, warm up your hands and body. This herbal tea I made will make you feel better." With this, he kissed me on my forehead, which was another surprise. I stared into his golden eyes. For the first time, the longest I have stared.

"Stop staring at Ayame and drink the tea before it runs cold." I heard this, then a giggle. I turned over to look at the origin of the voice. It is Momiji. How disgusting.

I took a sip of the tea. It is good. I took another sip and soon gobble it all down. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hands. It was so silent that I cannot stand it.

Suddenly, my stomach growled. I blushed.

Ayame and Momiji giggled, while Hatori just smiled at me.

"Hai hai! I will make you dinner! Be sure to wait till I come back Kyou-kun!" Momiji skipped out of the room. I still remember, he used to make my every meal for me, everyday. But after he went to Tohru, he stopped making them. I was so sad I tried to kill myself by aiming my head at the edge of the table and banging it hard on it. I also threw myself against the wall, like they did in the television shows. But, none of them worked.

Hatori started to pull away from me. I grabbed his shirt. "Don't go Hatori."

Hatori pats my head. "I'll be in the kitchen helping Momiji. I'm sure you would want to taste the outcome of my skills."

Ayame sat closer to me. "Of course!" He smiled and clasped his hands together. "Tori-san makes great meals! You really should try them!" He smiled again.

After Hatori left, Ayame kissed me softly on my lips. I didn't resist. I didn't react also. Because I feel nothing, not anymore. After a while, he stopped, a hurt look on his face.

He then took my hand and motioned me to go have a stroll with him.

"Want to go to the forest?"

"For a stroll in the forest?"

"Yeah! It's going to be fun!"

"Okay."

Tsuzuku.

The chapters from now on are going to vary in length. Sometimes long, sometimes short, depends on how I sort them.


	4. Ayame : Lost

Chapter 4

"Umm…" Momiji cut the onions.

"Mmm?" Hatori poured the oil into the pot.

"Why is Kyou like this? He isn't a quiet person. He's noisy and… it's weird for him to be… hugging you." Momiji put the onions into the heated pot.

"He's… he wanted to get away from all of you."

"All of who?"

"You, Yuki, Haru, Akito, the whole juunishi." Hatori poured the rest of the ingredients into the pot.

"Why?" Momiji put the knife and used bowls into the sink.

"Because he is getting withdrawn. He doesn't want to interact with people anymore. He is going into a world of his own." Hatori stirred the ingredients.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame held my hand as we walked through the forest. He talked a lot, and I hated it. It was so noisy. I preferred my time with Hatori, the quiet and soothing time we always have.

I followed him to wherever he took me to.

A slow and steady stroll. I like it, but I prefer it with Hatori.

I feel his grip getting looser. This is a good time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What about Kazuma?" Momiji washed the plates and bowls.

"I don't know." Hatori poured the soup into the clean bowl.

"…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I thought of Haru as I walked away from the still talking Ayame. Stupid Ayame, he didn't even realized that he had let go of my hand, how idiotic. Hahaha…

I ran.

I ran to Shigure's house.

I want my things back. Some of them.

I ran out of the forest and stopped in front of Shigure's house and gasped for air as my wounds hurt again. I touched them. Good, they didn't open.

Now, to go into my room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame talked as he walked.

"And Kyou-kun you are the cutest person on earth! Don't you agree Kyou-kun!" Ayame turned around and frozed.

"HATORI!" Ayame screamed as he ran as fast as he could back to the Sohma main house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Great.

I avoided Tohru five minutes ago.

And now, Shigure pretended not to see me when I'm right in front of him. I hope he doesn't tell Hatori. I don't want to lose Hatori.

I ran up to my room and closed the door behind me.

I took out a bag and stuffed it with all of my clothes in the closet. There isn't much clothes to pack in the first place so I can take more personal belongings.

After I have packed the things I wanted to take with me, I looked around and see if I have missed out anything.

My eyes landed on a photo. I picked it up from the table and stared at it. I was in there, and so was Haru. I was smiling and Haru was kissing my cheek. We were lovers then. We were always together, just like the both of them now.

I sighed. It's no use keeping this anymore. He doesn't even belong to me anymore. He doesn't like me anymore. He hates me now, for injuring Yuki.

I sat on the bed as I continued to stare at the photo, battling in my mind whether I should take it with me.


	5. Side Story : The Beginning of Ayame

**Chapter 5**

In a room of three, on the bed sat Momiji and Ayame. Hatori stood while holding the hot soup in his hands.

"Gomen ne Hatori… I didn't realized that Kyou had let go of my hand… and I kept on talking and talking… I didn't realized that I lost him… in the middle of the forest. I'm sorry…" Ayame bowed.

Hatori frowned at Ayame. "If you know you're so talkative and absent-minded, why did you even suggest going to the forest? Why did you dragged Kyou there in the first place? Huh?"

Ayame looked up, surprised. "So you're saying that I purposely lost him in the middle of the forest then? Is it? Huh? You never said that kind of things to me!"

Ayame felt the jealousy pierced through his heart. "Why do you care so much for him? He's the cat!" 

Momiji touched Ayame's arm gently. "He's not just the cat… he's a great guy, with a great heart. And he's gentle towards everyone… even black Haru… I saw him tending to black Haru's wounds after rounds of fights with Haru at school the other day."

"So now you know Kyou's a good boy. Tell me again why did you lose him when you're holding his hand?" Hatori frowned again, getting impatient.

"You never blamed me anything and now you blamed me for loosing Kyou?!?" Ayame stood up.

"I never blamed anyone for-"

"Yes you do! Your eyes betrayed you! Even with such cold eyes, I can see through you Hatori!"

"Ayame, I'm getting impatient here. If you would just tell me why and where you lost him. This unnecessary argument could end much earlier." Hatori gripped the bowl of soup tighter.

"What?!? HATORI!"

Momiji stood up and pulled on Ayame's sleeve. "Yes Ayame, please tell us where you lost him so we could find him as soon as possible." Momiji looked up with pleading eyes.

"I- I guess you'll never trust me now that your Kyou is gone huh? Tell you what, I did lose him on purpose. Only because I was jealous that you spent so much time on him than on me! Only because I was jealous that you care so much about him and never me! Only because I was jealous that you gave all you can for him but never me!" Ayame tensed, tears on the brim.

"Ayame, just tell me where Ky-"

"ONLY BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Tears rolled freely down Ayame's cheeks, and onto his yutaka. "I let go of his hand at the place where we always went when we were little, the place where we buried our rings."

Ayame ran out of the house and into the forest.

Hatori dropped the bowl and ran into the forest.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hatori ran and ran, not knowing he was finding Kyou, or running after Ayame.

Finally, he stopped, at the place where he and Ayame had buried their promise rings, and where Ayame had lost Kyou.

To search or to dig, Hatori does not know.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame ran into a clearing in the forest, where he was sure no one knew of, not even his closest friend Shigure or the cunning Akito.

He sat there, and let darkness consumed him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Momiji heaved a sigh of relieve after finding Hatori, in place with beautiful flowers booming around them.

Hatori sat against the tree, with his head down.

Momiji walked towards him. "Are you okay Hatori?"

"What should I do Momiji? Should I dig out the rings and chase after Ayame, or should I find Kyou first?" Hatori looked up.

"I… I think you should dig up the rings, and find Ayame. I'll find Kyou, don't worry I won't get lost in this forest. I know this place well since Haru always gets lost here." Momiji smiled at Hatori. Momiji still cares for Kyou, and he definitely didn't want Hatori to get to Kyou first.

Hatori nodded and started digging on the spot he sat on.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame's surrounding is starting to get darker and darker. Clouds of darkness is starting to take over him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Momiji went off to find Kyou, and Hatori had dug out the perfect rings wrapped in a torn piece of Ayame's yutaka when they were young.

He stood up and went the opposite direction of Momiji.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly, Ayame felt different, like he was new, in a whole new body feeling a whole new… feeling. Ayame stood up and took a deep breathe. Then walked towards the river and looked into it.

He gasped. "What…? How…? Why…?"

* * *

Thanks for all the votes!! I hope they keep coming. 


	6. AN

Hi, this is the author foxhana.

I am currently in writer's block condition and need some directions from you readers.

I just want to know which pairing would you like me to have. That is all. This doesn't mean that the winning vote would definitely be the official pairing of my fic, just a guide. However, it does help because I would have a few pairings in my fic.

>> Akito x Kyou

>> Hatori x Kyou

>> Shigure x Kyou

>> Haru x Kyou

>> Hatori x Ayame

>> Shigure x Ayame

>> Haru x Yuki

Thank you for taking your time. Thanks alot!! I hope you keep reading and reviewing. Thankies!! :)


	7. The Love of Kyou

Chapter 6

This is flashback.

**This is flashback's flashback**

* * *

"Kyou! Come with me will you?" He dragged me into the forest.

I struggled of course. "What do you want you dumb cow? I don't want you to hold my hand! I'll get lost with you holding my hands! Let go!" I struggled my hand free of his.

"Come on! Yuki said I should show you this!" I let him dragged me to wherever he wants me to. I gave up on him a long time ago.

I gave up… the time when he started pursuing Yuki. Of course, I hated it at first, then I wished them happiness, in my heart of course, I don't want to let them see the weak me.

As he dragged me into the forest, I pulled my hand away from his and walked by myself. He turned around and glanced at me, a confused and hurt look on his face. I didn't expected that. Because I have already gotten used to his "pulling away", and I'm numb to it already.

After he had stopped walking, I sighed. "What is it that you want? Just be quick okay?"

Suddenly, the black side of him was awakened.

"What? I didn't provoked you! Just what is it that you want? You can always get it from Yuki…"

Pain came to me too fast for me to even react. I was pushed up to a tree. And now, I'm sandwiched between him, and tree with a huge trunk, with ants on it.

I groaned. "Stop. You have Yuki, don't look for me for sex again. Your precious boyfriend will get upset if he finds you having sex with me. And I hate ants, if you're going to do it here, don't." I rolled my head to the left.

He didn't say anything. He took advantage of my neck to my right side.

Damn it.

He started sucking on my neck.

I don't want any memories. I don't want to remember anymore things which I have forgotten with help. I screamed at him. "Stop! I told you I don't want to-"

"I love you, Kyou."

What?

"I love you, Kyou."

He doesn't.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is the third day I've been avoiding him since the day in the forest. I tried so hard to forget. I even begged Hatori to erase this part of my memories, but he just wouldn't.

After school, I saw him today again, in front of Shigure's house, which is where I lived. He was pacing to and fro, same as the days before.

I don't want him to come near me.

How am I going to go into the house?

He saw me.

I stood rooted to the ground.

He ran towards me.

I tried to move my legs, and I can't.

"Kyou! I'm so glad I see you here. About what I told you the other day in the forest… I meant it. I love you. Yuki told me to tell you how I feel. Yuki told me how to realize my real feelings. Yuki also told me how to perform. And here I am." He reached touched my face, and kissed me.

Yuki, Yuki, Yuki. Everything is Yuki. Perform what? Sex? I hate Yuki. I really hate him.

I stood rooted there like before. Why can't I just move?

I gave up, again.

Perhaps this is destiny.

I kissed back.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews, I think I have a couple of pairing in my mind now.

Suggestions are accepted. (smiles)

However, flames are not accepted. (smiles evilly)


	8. The Pain of Kyou and The Change of Ayame

Chapter 7

This is flashback.

this is flashback's flashback.

* * *

Three months later, everything started to go back to the old times.

"Kyou! Look what I've bought you."

I smiled. "What is it? Open your palms and show it to me, quick!" I held his hands and tried to pry open his palms. He grew so strong so fast that I started to lose to him during our regular fights. But I don't mind, he is my boyfriend after all.

He opened his palms and show me two rings.

"Wow… they're beautiful…" I put one of them on my forefinger, and tried to slip the other in as well.

"No Kyou-kun. This is for your toe. Here let me put it on for you." He took the ring from my hands and put in on one of my toes for me.

I smiled again. All I could do nowadays is just to smile.

He stood up and showed me his identical ring and toe ring.

Again, I smiled and said nothing. Because I don't know what to say anymore. After this he would definitely go to Yuki to show him the new things, just like before. That is why, I already have ran out of things to say to him.

"I'll show Yuki! Wait for me here!" He ran up the stairs to Yuki's room.

I stood there, feeling the numbness in me. I knew he wouldn't come down so soon.

I walked into the forest, once again. This pain… it will never heal. I just wished it to be forgotten.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

I smiled. He hugged me and ran upstairs, saying that besides me, he also wanted to show Yuki his new coat. He ran up the stairs, and I sat there, waiting for him to come down.

-----

When is he coming to my room? He's been in Yuki's for the last 5 hours. I'm getting tired of waiting.

-----

"You're going to show Yuki your new toy again?" "Yeah! Wait for me!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat at the edge of the cliff, thinking of the pain he left in me. I came here very often to do that, trying to sit, calm myself, and wash of the pain.

This is a place that nobody knew of, except for me. Well, even if they did, they wouldn't even noticed that I'm not with them, let alone find me. This is a point which I liked, that no one disturbs my precious, quiet moment…

I looked at the sunset, or was it sunrise? I don't even know how long I've sat here. I bet he wouldn't have noticed. He is always with his Yuki.

I have decided…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked back to Shigure's house. I saw him there, sitting so close to Yuki, face buried into Yuki's chest, and hugging Yuki.

I walked past them.

Suddenly, someone hugged me fiercely from behind. I stood there, letting him hug as much as he wanted to. I felt so much pain, I don't want to move. I am scared that if I move, I would shatter into pieces.

"Where were you? I went all around looking for you. I looked for at almost all the rooftops in the area… where did you went…?" He tightened his arms around me.

I turned around sharply. He was startled.

I just had to tell him. Or if I don't shatter into pieces, I'll cut myself into them.

"I don't want to wait anymore."

"What…? Kyou…"

I turned and ran out of the house, and instinctively to the Sohma main house.

"Kyou… Kyou! KYOU!"

And that was when I was caught by Akito and got beaten up badly.

I sighed.

I put the picture back to it's original position on the table.

I took my stuff and walked silently down the stairs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…" Ayame was still looking at his own reflection in the water.

"…" Ayame felt a hand on his shoulders and soon, he was turned to face the man whom had a tight grip on him.

Ayame turned around. "Why are you here? Go and look for Kyou! Don't bother me here!"

"Ayame…?" Hatori looked at Ayame disbelievingly.

"What?" Ayame shook off Hatori's hand and sat down on the grass.

Hatori sat down beside him. "What happened to you…? How did you dye your hair so fast?"

"You are an idiot aren't you? I didn't dye my hair obviously." Ayame pushed Hatori away and stood up.

Hatori was taken aback. Ayame never speak to him like that, at least, he didn't used to.

"Then… how? Look at me Ayame!" Hatori dropped the box and cupped Ayame's face in his large hands.

Ayame frozed on the spot on the touch, forgetting the jealousy and anger. He blushed. "What?"

"Your eyes are black… just like your hair… and they are so… black without even a tinge of any other colour…" Hatori was amazed at the change.

"So? Does that change anything?" Ayame hoped for a sudden change in Hatori's heart, or at least understand him a little more.

"No…" Hatori dropped his hands to his side.

Ayame's face fell.

"But… will this change something?" Hatori bent down and picked up a box and cloth which were very much familiar to Ayame.

"Hatori… you…" Ayame gasped.

"Yes, I dug it out, for you, for us." Hatori opened the box.

Hatori stared into the box.

Ayame stared into the box.

"Hatori! It's not there!" Ayame pouted at Hatori.

"I… I didn't… no wait, it wasn't me." Hatori looked at Ayame.

Ayame sighed in exasperation. "Hatori…"

"Sorry…"

* * *


	9. Shigure

sorry for the long wait. this is chapter 8. enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 8

I am so tired. Perhaps going back to eat the food that Hatori had prepared will make me feel better…

As I walked down the stairs thinking of a better excuse just in case Hatori decides to interrogate me, I bumped into someone.

Somehow, I expected it.

Without even having to lift my head, I know who that is.

Shigure.

"…"

"Kyou-kun! You're back! Do you know how hard we tried to look for you? Oh our precious Kyou-kun is back!!" Shigure hugged me tight.

I rolled my eyes. "Shigure… let me go, my wounds hurt… if they open again, I'm going to have Hatori put a thick needle in your hand right here." I took his hand and poked it just above the wrist and glared at him.

Shigure pulled away and looked at me, surprised written all over his face.

He smiled.

I didn't know what to do.

We stood there for about five minutes.

I am waiting for him to move away, for I am too tired to even speak.

Still, I am surprised that his smile didn't fade and he didn't speak. It must either be a dream, which represents that I have fainted, or a miracle.

Shigure leaned down and kissed me on my cheek.

It is a miracle.

I looked up. "What are you doing?" I pushed him out of the way and started to walk down the rest of the stairway.

Suddenly, I felt light, and I moved without even having to move myself.

Shigure lifted me up and carried me to his room.

Darn it. He's going to call Hatori.

I hate him.

As he walked into his ever-littered-with-books room with the smile still on his face, he put me on his bed and patted me on the head.

"Now stay here alright?"

He came back twenty minutes later with a bowl of ramen.

I ate it.

He watched me finish the ramen, took the bowl away and came to sat on the bed close to me.

"Don't go. Stay here, just like you have before. Please?"

"…"

"I know it hurts you to see Haru and Yuki together but, I can make it all go away. Just trust me and give me some time. I can give the love that nobody has given to you. Please?"

I stared at him, while trying to register all the things he had said into my brain.

"What are you talking about Shigure? In simple words."

Shigure paused for a while, then speak up again. "I love you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shouldn't you stop following me and go to find Kyou?" Ayame walked past the bushes and trees, getting tired of Hatori following him everywhere. Ayame has been trying to shake off Hatori for past half an hour.

"I… I'm sorry." Hatori kept on walking, the box still in his hand, was making sure that Ayame isn't out of his sight.

"Don't be. Don't worry, I'll start a new life. I won't bother you anymore. Now go." Ayame, getting impatient, turned to Hatori. "It's okay Hatori. I don't know what happened to my hair and my eyes, but I sure do know that you love Kyou. Don't worry because we will still be best friends, ne?"

Hatori started to hesitate. He didn't know who he loves, Kyou or Ayame. "I… Erm… I didn't take the ring…"

Ayame sighed started walking towards the Sohma main house. After a short while, the house is in sight. "We're here."

Ayame looked at the frustrated Hatori and sighed again. "Is there anymore thing you want to tell me?"

Hatori nodded dumbly. "Actually, the ring from years ago, wasn't from me. It was from Shigure. He wanted me to give it to you on his behalf."

Ayame raised an eyebrow. "On his behalf? You mean…"

"Yes, he likes you. He still does." Hatori handed the box with the piece of cloth inside.

"Then how come you have the ring too?"

"Because being the stupid coward that he is, he backed out at the last minute. So, he went to get another ring and wanted me to pretend that they were friendship rings, instead of the love ring he wanted to give to you."

"… … … So… where are the rings now?" Ayame stared at the box.

"I believe Shigure dug it out." Hatori smiled.

"For what?" Ayame continued to stared at the box.

"To give it to you once more. This time, with the courage to say what he wanted to say." Hatori took Ayame's hands and led him into the main house.

"Hatori?"

"Mmm?"

"Can I bathe here? I… I look dirty. I don't want him to see me like this."

"Sure. I'll get you my yutaka later." Hatori smiled.

Ayame walked silently towards the bathroom, still holding on to the box.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was shocked. How many people had said "I love you" to me and yet left me for another. I don't want to do this anymore… I have decided… I want to shut myself in my own world. The outside world means nothing to me anymore.

"No you don't. You are just using me." I said coldly.

"I…" Shigure sighed. "I guess… you saw through me. I'm sorry… I… I just need a person right now."

Shigure looked down onto his hands. I noticed there's two rings on his two hands.

"I just needed a person… Ayame…"

I wasn't surprised. He has always been so good to Ayame, especially at the time when Ayame had stayed in animal form because Yuki had broke a rib of Ayame accidentally. Yuki was so guilty then… I still remember Hatsuharu comforting him. Damn it. Doesn't he know that I'm jealous at that time? He's so stupid.

"Ayame will come. If not, you go to him." I stood up, getting ready to leave the house.

"Eh? It's not that easy…"

"It isn't."

Shigure looked down dejectedly and sighed. "Do you want to leave now?"

"Yes"

"Go then… I'll see you some other time…"

I walked out of the room and paused in my steps. "I think Ayame knows."

I continued walking out of the house and back into the forest.

* * *

that's it. reviews would be good. and don't worry, i'll update.


	10. The Black

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

Ayame walked out of the bathroom wearing Hatori's yutaka.

He took the box and went into Hatori's office. "I'll be in the library."

Hatori turned around in his suit. "I thought you are going to Shigure's?"

"Not so soon. Why are you wearing a suit to find Kyou? You're going to sweat so much." Ayame grinned and pinched his nose in mockery.

"Why? This is the most presentable one I have."

Ayame chuckled. "That's not what I meant. What I meant was why are you wearing such a formal attire to see your love one?" Ayame chuckled again.

"Because it is the most presentable?"

Ayame sighed. "Hatori, sometimes the most unpresentable attire is the most presentable way to see this someone."

Hatori knitted his brows in confusion. "What?"

"Good Luck." Ayame chuckled for the last time and walked off towards the library.

Hatori thought about his attire for a few more minutes, and started taking off his clothes.

I walked through the forest, strolling and enjoying the sunlight in my face.

I'm going back to Hatori.

No more Hatsuharu.

No more Yuki.

No more anything but Hatori.

I'm so happy.

Ah, I see this little fish tank on the ground. I stopped and picked it up. It's a little old, but still workable. Perhaps I could use this to spend my time. I held on to the muddy fish tank and continue walking towards the Sohma main house.

Hatori turned around when I walked into his room.

I paused in my steps and blushed at the sight his body.

Hatori pulled his yutaka over his shoulders and walked towards me. "Kyou! You're back! I was going to look for you! Where have you been? Are you alright? Did you hurt anywhere?"

Hatori pulled me inside his room and sat me down on his bed. He put my bag away.

I didn't know what to say. His eyes, they are full with concern and& love.

"Do you love me?"

Oh no.

I blurted out what I always wanted to ask.

Oh no.

He is going to reject me, just like the others.

Hatori took my hands and rubbed them. Wow, his hands are so warm. That means mine must be very cold. Hmm& I didn't even realized it. 

"Kyou& when I found out that you were missing, I had an argument with Ayame. I chased him to the spot where he let go of your hands."

Wow, Ayame really tells him everything doesn' t he.

"I didn't know where to go. To find Ayame or to find you."

Come on& say it! Me or Ayame?

"I went after Ayame. We had a talk and he pulled me into his embrace. He reminded me that I still love you. That I should continue to be with you. And I thought so too."

_Only one of the twelve jyuunishi can withstand and suppress the dark side of their God, which is also named The Black. The darkness caused the evil to arise, and the evilness brings out the darkness in the God. Because of the God'stemptation to give in to darkness and evil, one of the jyuunishi will have to contain it for him or her. The only one is the most beautiful one, excluding the cat. The only one with ravishing beauty and has a direct relationship of any kind with the rat. It is difficult to find The Black however, one has to be alone and at all time low. He or she will have to find it unknowingly and willingly let The Black enter him or her. The Black will dye the jyuunishi's hair and eye black. No one knows the reason why these criterias have to be there, but this is the only way to make the God good again._

Ayame closed the book and sighed.

"So this is how I get it now I get The Black what am I supposed to do with it?"

Ayame stood up and sighed again. He put the book back into the shelve.

I leaned into his embrace once again, glad that he is still here for me. He stroked my hair and played with them. I wonder how Ayame is doing. Did he fought with Hatori? Is he okay now? I am feeling a little guilty to use him like that.

"How is Ayame? Is he alright?"

Hatori never stopped stroking my hair. "Yes he is alright. He just changed."

"Changed?"

Hatori held my head under his chin.

"Yes. His hair and his eyes, they became black colour. It is as if it was dyed or something, it was so black that there isn't even a tinge or brown or other natural colour under the sun."

"Eh? What happened to him? Oh, by the way, Shigure told me he likes Ayame."

Hatori looked into my eyes and raised an eyebrow. "He told you?"

"Yes. He caught me taking my stuff."

My hand rested on my unopened bag. Hatori smiled.

You should have known. He is home all day. He is Shigure."

I laughed. Yep, that's Shigure. The dog who never fails to smell anything.

* * *

sorry for my really late update, i had so many projects and so much work to do, then i have my exams, which i'm stressed out over. but it's all over now! i hope i can update as frequently as possible. hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!


	11. Akito is Coming

Chapter 10 

Hatori pulled me up and moved my bag to the middle of the bed. Taking my hand, he led me into the bathroom.

"Here, let's bathe. I'm sure you're tired and sweaty already with all that walking."

Hatori turned on the tap and let the water run. He then helped me take off my clothes.

After throwing my dirty clothes into the laundry, he started to take off his yutaka. My eyes widen. Are we bathing together?

"Yes we are."

I looked up at Hatori, who was smiling.

"What?"

Can he read my mind?

He smiled as he continued taking off his pants.

"You looked as if you're thinking that way, so it must be. Besides, isn't that good if we can read each other's thoughts. Then you will be bonded to me for life, ne?"

"Na- nani? Eh...? Er..."

Wow, I never knew he could be so romantic. Well, he was always romantic.

He threw his clothes into the laundry. We stepped into the bathtub while the warm water is still running, and started bathing.

* * *

Ayame wore Hatori's oversized yutaka. He didn't mind, it was Hatori's, although Shigure's one suited him better. Ayame walked out and drove Hatori's car to Shigure's house, the box still in his possession.

* * *

Shigure was pacing back and forth. He was so excited and nervous at the same time. Ayame knew Shigure had liked him, and still do. What was he going to do. Pacing back and forth isn't a solution. But he had no choice, Shigure could not concentrate on writing his story, which is due on three days. Three days, where on earth is he going to find the time to finish writing this story? With Ayame currently in his mind, it is extremely impossible. 

Suddenly, the pacing stopped.

Shigure had an idea.

He went into his room and opened his closet. He took out his black yutaka that he had outgrown. He reached to the inside of the yutaka and feel for a hidden pocket. Shigure moved his hands around and stopped at a certain spot. _Got It!_ He slid his hands into the pocket and pulled something out.

"Here it is. I'll never forget where I put them."

Out came together with his hands was three rings. Those three rings he had from such a long time ago, from his cowardice. Shigure was smiling when he put the yutaka aside.

"Here it is& finally. I hope Ayame still..."

Shigure wouldn't dare finish his sentence. He was afraid that if he ended it, his love for Ayame might just be force to end.

"Ayame still what?"

Shigure turned around.

* * *

Akito remembered that he was furious. Furious that the cat was gone. The cat was gone for so long. And that the cat was gone for so long and had never stepped into his room even once after the beating incident. However, all of a sudden, he felt different. He stood up, opened the door and called for a servant. 

"Did you see the cat? Where is he?"

The servant bowed. "The cat is at Doctor Hatori's."

"That's enough. You may go now."

"Yes Akito-sama."

The servant bowed once more, before stepping backwards and moving off.

"I will find the cat. And give him what he deserves."

Akito headed towards Hatori's office.

* * *

Both Hatori and I were enjoying this. We were kissing and touching each other in the bathtub. I pulled Hatori into the kiss, unwilling to let go for even a breathe of air. Hatori wrapped one arm around me, the other on my chest, preventing our movements from getting too aggressive. I finally pulled away breathing heavily and a little frustrated in the sexual region. 

"You just don't want to make love to me."

"I was preventing your wounds from opening, again. It wouldn't be good."

Hatori picked up a forgotten cloth and scooped up some water to wash my chest, being more gentle at places where wounds were still fresh.

"You just don't want to make love to me."

I pouted, but never stopping Hatori from washing me.

"Nope. If your wounds reopened again, it would take me even longer before I can make love to you, my love."

I sighed in defeat. "You win."

I scooped up a handful of water and rinsed Hatori's shoulder, while admiring his broad and muscular shoulders. They are so beautiful. Hatori smiled. He continued to wash my chest, while moving downwards, without ever reaching that area.

"Do you think that Akito knows this?"

My fingers started to trace Hatori's muscle lines on his arms.

"I don't know but most probably yes." Hatori continued washing.

"What is going to happen when he knows about us? I don't want to ever be separated from you. And I don't want you leaving me, or me leaving you."

* * *

Akito walked briskly towards the door. He could hear noises inside, and he knew those voices. They were all so familiar. One whom he sees everyday, the other whom he had tortured. Akito rested his palm on the door knob, and pulled it open.

* * *

yep, this chapter 9. the quickedit doesn't let me make my own line across by making many dashes, so i have to use the line they provide. ffn guys, let me make my own line? i find it better than the line the quickedit, and easier for me too. i don't have to insert lines all over again using the quickedit.

sorry guys it took long. but don't worry! i've already finished the whole story. including the epilogue, which is more than1500 words. so brace yourself towards my epilogue. hope you guys like it. i'll be posting the next chapter soon.


	12. Kyou is Scared

Chapter 11

I heard someone walking into Hatori's room. It's getting nearer, and I'm getting worried.

"Hatori, someone's here. What should we do?"

Hatori stopped washing me. He stood up, wore his robe and whispered to me, "Stay here. Don't make a sound until I signal you to. Relax okay?"

He gave me a chase kiss on the lips before stepping out of the bathtub. He closed the bathtub curtains with me inside. At the same time, the door opened.

"Akito." Hatori, not surprised, greeted louder so I can hear him.

* * *

I was so scared. It was Akito, Akito Sohma, the head of the clan. He had come to get me. I don't want to go with him. I want only Hatori, not Akito. 

Wait. If the purpose of Akito coming here is to get me, wouldn't Hatori stop him? Then Hatori would be in trouble! Oh no... what have I done by letting Hatori out to face Akito alone...? What if Akito hurts Hatori? Akito is best at hurting people... damn it! What should I do?

I hear them talking outside. Should I go out? But if I step out of the bathroom, would Hatori be angry? He had told me to stay in here...

Hatori said signal... what signal is he talking about? How do I know what signal is he going to show? Is he even going to show it? I can't even see Hatori behind these closed doors!

* * *

"What brings you here Akito?" 

Akito walked around the room, searching for something. "Someone."

"Someone?"

"Yes... that someone you were with just now."

Hatori wondered if Akito is playing mind games with him, afterall, it is Akito's forte.

Akito sat on the bed, his hands feeling the texture of the bedsheets, eyes closed.

"This is quite some bed you've got here. I remember giving you the bedsheets that I picked. Why didn't you used them?" Akito lied down on the bed, rolling around, as if trying to test the durability of the bedsheets.

Hatori, careful not to provoke Akito, found some excuse that surprisingly worked. "I already did. But they had to be washed and I changed them to these."

Akito stopped rolling around and opened his eyes. "You bought them?"

"No, Ayame bought them."

"He must be one lucky person... having to sleep on these soft sheets." Akito pulled at the blanket, testing whether it tears easily.

"You mean Ayame? Ayame doesn't sleep here... he usually..." Hatori decided to left his sentence hanging, not wanting to get his best friend into trouble.

"Don't play fool with me Doctor Hatori. It doesn't work this way... you know who I mean. You know the boy... cute little face, beautiful eyes... and most of all... has a body to die for. I've seen his body, it's so sexy..."

* * *

"Well? Ayame still what?" Ayame stood at the door, smirking. 

Shigure quickly hid the three rings in hs pocket, trying to find something convincing to reply.

"Ano..."

"Well?"

"Ano..."

"Ano... what?"

"Ano..."

"You know this is the first time Shi-chan doesn't have anything to say to me. I'm so hurt!" Ayame faked a hurt expression and fell to the floor dramatically.

Shigure, who panicked and thought that Ayame was really hurt, immediately rushed to Ayame's side.

Ayame cunningly took this chance to slip his hand into the Shigure's pocket and pulled out the three rings.

Shigure was shocked, at Ayame's hair and eye colour as well as his appearance in his house.

"A-Ayame! What..?"

"Hey... these look familiar... where have I seen these before...? What do you say Shigure? Why do you have three rings on you?"

Ayame looked at Shgiure accusingly. Shigure just looked away, embarrassed that an sly adult like himself can actually get caught by his best friend.

"Aya... I... erm, I have them since a long time ago. So you see it's not weird to have them on me!"

"But you don't wear rings! Ah!" Ayame pointed a finger at Shigure.

"Wha-what?" Shigure's eyes widen and backed into a wall.

"Hatori, you and me used to have them! But how come they're with you? They were buried weren't they? HUH?"

Shigure darted his eyes all over the room, unable to make eye contact with Ayame anymore. "Ayame... I..."

* * *

"Get him out. Now." 

Hatori was really worried that if didn't bring Kyou out, Akito might be more angry than he probably already is. But if he bring Kyou out, he had no idea what Akito is going to do to him. Hit him? Lock him out? Torture him mentally? Worse of all, taking him away from Hatori.

For the first time, Hatori decided to go against his God. His voice went utterly flat. "No."

Akito stopped playing with the bedsheets. He continued to sit up on the bed and raised a brow, half smirking.

"And why not?"

Hatori pondered for a whlie whether he should tell the reason, for Akito might just push his way into the bathroom, where Kyou was naked. Hatori shook off the bad thoughts of what Akito might do to Kyou.

"Because you might hurt him. I love Kyou, and I'm not letting anyone hurt him."

"Does this 'anyone' include... yourself?"

Hatori was stumped with that question. Was he hurting Kyou? No, wait. Will he ever hurt Kyou? What if he did? But he love Kyou so much.

After a few minutes of pondering, Hatori realized that Akito was gone. Hatori rolled his eyes and mentally slapped himself, blaming himself for being fooled by Akito, knowing that Akito was best at mind games.

* * *

well, this is it. chappie 11. i hope you guys review! 


	13. Akito Took It Away

Chapter 12

I heard the door open. Is it Hatori? Has he come to tell me everything is okay?

"Hello there my love..."

I gasped, feeling my heart beating faster. "Why..."

"Why isn't it Hatori?"

My eyes widened as I realized something. Why isn't Hatori stopping him? Why did Hatori let him in here? HE PROMISED!

Suddenly, Akito drew open the tub curtain that Hatori had closed for me.

I moved to the end of the tub and drew my legs close to my chest, feeling the fear, horror and the sudden coldness. Despite all these, I managed to squeak out something decent. "Get away from me."

"What makes you think I would get away from you? I have not even started what I have intended to do."

Akito smiled. His smile made me cower in fear. Why isn't Hatori here yet? I must yell, make Hatori realize that I need his help.

"HA-"

Before I could even finish Hatori's name, Akito stepped into the bathtub and clamped his hand against my mouth.

"No... don't scream for him. I would not be able to take it away from you if you scream for his help..."

Akito, whose hand still at my mouth, gave a short laugh and sat in front of me, wetting his own clothes. I struggled for his release of course, but to no avail. He's too strong and I'm too weak, either from the injuries or from the fear.

Is Hatori ever going to come for me? Why isn't he here yet? Did he broke his promise and left me here because Akito had blackmailed him? Is Hatori betraying me? Please... don't do this to me...

I had tears in my eyes. My hands on Akito's; trying to pry his palm away from my mouth.

Before I know it, Akito had forced a kiss on me. This kiss, is unlike before. I feel as if my soul is being sucked out. It feels so strange. It hurts; my chest hurts. And other parts of my body is beginning to feel weak.

Why is he doing this to me? Let me go Akito! I WANT HATORI! WHERE IS HATORI!

Kuso Akito! KUSO AKITO!

I feel as if both my body and soul is being ripped apart. It hurts! It burns! Hatori! Help me!

I tried pushing Akito away, using both my arms and legs. But Akito just would not stop kissing me. I was getting weaker and weaker. Somehow, the thing that Akito did to me, was making me dizzy, feverous and nauseous.

My eyes closed.

I heard Akito's voice.

"Soon you will see his true form Hatori... Soon..."

I felt Akito pulled away from me and someone lifting me up. I only hope it is Hatori. Wait, my bracelet. Those beads that keep me safe! Someone is taking it away from me! No! You can't do that! NOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

Hatori carried me to his bed and dried him off, while Akito just sat on the table across, smirking. After drying me and dressing him into his own oversized yutaka, Hatori laid the unconscious me down and pulled the blankets up to my neck.

"Aren't you going to ask me what I did to him? Aren't you curious? Hmm, Hatori?"

Hatori, still sitting on the bedside, glared at Akito.

"You didn't realize?"

Hatori was confused. "What?"

Akito brought up his legs and rested his chin on them. "Ne ne Hatori... you're too stiff."

Hatori's patience was wearing out. He was tired of being played with Akito. He was tired of being said as too cold or too stiff from those that know him, especially those that he know. He shifted to directly face Akito, glaring him in the eyes, not even blinking.

"Well well... finally gathered some courage huh? Doctor Tori."

Akito lazily lifted the bracelet, leaving it hanging on his forefinger. "Kyou's. Aren't you scared?"

Hatori's eyes widen in horror.

"Why are you always doing this to him? Can't you ever leave him alone?"

"I already have."

Akito smiled, putting his legs down and started pulling the bracelet.

When Hatori realized that Akito was pulling the bracelet beyong it's limit, he dashed over to Akito, wanting to stop him from ruining my future.


	14. Love, Love, Love

Chapter 13

"Well? Is Gure-chan going to tell me anything? Seriously I have never seen someone as shy as Gure-chan."

Ayame played with the three rings while waiting for Shigure to figure out how to explain things to him.

When Shigure stayed quiet with his head down, Ayame was starting to get worried, really worried. He had never seen Shigure kept quiet for more than three minutes with Ayame with him, and it has been half an hour already.

"Gure-chan?"

Ayame moved to lead Shigure to sit beside him.

"Hey... Gure-chan? I didn't blame you, you know. I just wanted to know why you dug them out. Don't ignore me please, Gure-chan..." Ayame tugged at Shigure's sleeve.

Ayame put the three rings on and pulled Shigure into a hug, warming his own body, and Shigure's heart.

"See? I got the rings on! I like them!" Ayame added, hoping to at least ease the tension a little bit.

After a few minutes, Shigure moved closer to Ayame and hugged his best friend back.

"I'm sorry, Ayame. I didn't mean to. Those rings, there were actually two; one for you, and the other for me. Just the two of us, me and you, lovers. But I was a coward. Somehow I managed to get another ring by pretending that those were friendship rings. I'm sorry."

Ayame could feel wetness in his shoulders. At this time, he knew he had gone overboard; Shigure was really upset now. He has never known that Shigure would cry.

Ayame decided to continue hugging Shigure.

"Gomenasai, Gure-chan."

"Does this mean you forgive me?" Shigure asked in a terrified, child-like tone.

Shigure moved his hands up Ayame's back, massaging the snake's neck. Ayame let his lids droop and moaned.

"Yesssssssss... Gure-chan... you know that's my sensitive spot... ahh..."

Ayame moaned again, making Shigure shift to let Ayame between his legs.

Shigure let out a giggle, making Ayame wonder if Shigure really had cried. He is the sly dog of the family afterall.

Ayame's eyes shot opened. The sly dog!

Ayame pulled away from Shigure, sitting up straight suddenly to look at his partner's face.

"Why is your face dry? Didn't you cry just now? You lied to me? HUH?"

Sweat was dripping from Shigure's forehead from the accusing stare of his soon to be partner's black eyes.

"Eh... ano..."

" 'Ano' again? No more 'ano'! What was that wet thing on my shoulders just now?"

"Ano..."

Ayame pinched Shigure's ribs with both hands, fingernails digging into it, and not intending to let go.

"OOOWWW!"

Shigure cringed, holding the bruised part in pain.

"Well?"

Ayame's big black eyes glared right into Shigure's. Shigure gave a weak laugh and faked a cough.

"Come on Aya-kun... you know I'm weak... it's really hurting so can you let go? Please? I promise I'll tell you after our love making, ne?"

After ten seconds, seeing that Ayame had totally no intention of letting go and not moved by his words or puppy face, he decided to be brave for the first time and told the truth.

"It was my drool."

Shigure sighed a relief.

"Ano... can you let go now? It reeeaaally hurts. And I reeeaaally want to ask you a serious question."

Ayame, after recovering from shock, let go of his fingers and brought those same hands to cup Shigure's cheeks. Ayame moved their faces closer and closer to each other until their forehead were in contact.

"Shi-chan how could you do this to me? I've been so good to you! And we are best of friends! How could you! And... and... worse of all, the yutaka I am wearing belongs to Tori-san How could you ruin such a beautiful thing! How am I able to return this to him? Tori-san would not want it anymore and it's all your fault Gure-chan! WAAAAAAA!"

Ayame, taking advantage of the position of his hands, dug his fingernails into Shigure's cheeks once again.

"AAAAAAHHHHH BECAUSE I LIKE THAT YUTAKA AND HAVE BEEN WANTING IT FOR A LOOONG TIME!"

* * *

Hatori, sitting on a chair beside the bed Kyou is sleeping in, felt a unexplainable coldness. He sneezed and shuddered, rolling his eyes wondering if it is one of his best friends coming up with something to get on his nerves again. Something must have happened to his yukata. He so do not want it back again. 

"Ha-chan...? Have you gotten a cold?"

"No."

Hatori suddenly realized something; Kyou was awake.

"Kyou! You're awake! I'm so relief... you made me so worried..."

I sat up with the help of Hatori, the bedsheets sliding to my waist.

After a few seconds of silence, I realized that Hatori was staring at me, with his smile so wide. There must be something wrong with me, I feel weird too. I looked at my body.

Oh dear... what happened to me?

I touched my hair. They are so long...

"Ha-chan...? What happened to me? How...? Ha-chan, take me to the mirror! Quick!"

Hatori helped me to the full length mirror. In front of it I looked at myself, fully naked. I gasped.

"My... hair... My ears... Ha-chan?"

Hatori sat me down on the floor, taking the large blanket and drapping it over me, keeping me warm. He then sat beside me.

"Akito took your cursed form away from you. And you... well, became like this. He said it's your true form."

Seeing that I still wondering about my change, Hatori placed his hands on my ears and hair.

"Kyou-kun, I love them as it is, the pointed ears... looooong hair, still orange. It's beautiful. This is the true you, Kyou. This is your true form."

"But... how am I going to go out like this! People will laugh at me! I mean, I like the hair too but the ears... they are so pointed that they stick out of my hair! How do I hide them?"

I like this me, at least without the pointed ears... now now... how do I get rid of them?

Hatori smiled at the frowning me. He pinched my cheeks.

"You are so cute. Come on Kyou, worry about your ears later, let's make love."

* * *

Ayame continued grabbing Shigure's cheeks until it started to bleed. He let go at the sight of blood, brought a little of it to his fingers, and tasted it. Ayame then stared at the blood at the tip of his fingers in amazement. 

"Oh... so it's real blood..."

Shigure, who had long ran out of tears, took the chance of Ayame's pause and tackled him down to the bed. He started to take off his friend's clothes, and licked all over Ayame's chest.

Ayame gasped at the sudden action.

"Shigure!"

Shigure was already too mesmerized by Ayame's beautiful body to realize that Ayame was scratching his back and tugging his hair.

"Mmm... Aya-kun... let us finish this love making alright?"

Shigure continued down.


	15. Epilogue : Sex Education

Epilogue

This is going to be in a third person's view. Not kyou's pov anymore. I just thought that it's easier on the readers.

* * *

"Hatori? Look, if that kuso nezumi hadn't interrupt me, I would have done better! Damn that nezumi! Ruining my morning with Ha-chan..." 

Kyou slammed both his fists at the wall he was leaning against a few times and tugged his waist length hair.

"AARRRHH! BAKA NEZUMI!" Kyou hollered so that Yuki could hear it even if he was at the other end of the Sohma main house.

After a few seconds, Kyou decided to try for Hatori's forgiveness again.

"Hatori! Come on! You don't seemed to be such a petty person! I promise I will make it up to you! How about tonight?"

Hatori, who was sitting on the carpeted floor of their bedroom, had been staring at the gift Kyou had given to him for their first anniversary.

"You've been staring at that thing for half an hour already... please...? At least don't spoil the mood for tonight's dinner? You made that reservation remember?"

Kyou slid his hands around Hatori waist from behind and snuggled into his neck. "Ha-chan...?"

Hatori sighed. "I'm not blaming you for this but... it's a little too exaggerated... isn't it?"

Hatori held the hand-made sweater up.

"I told you it was an accident... wait no, Yuki did it on purpose! He disturbed me while I was knitting this for you!"

Kyou raised his hand to point at the flaws of the sweater.

"It's all his fault! Look! This- this shorter left sleeve and this overly long v-neck and this too-short-"

Hatori pulled Kyou's arm down and placed it with the other hand at his waist.

"Kyou... admit it. You are just bad at making clothes. I'll make you clothes. Sweater, shirts, pants and even underwears, you just concentrate on wearing them."

Hatori turned around and smiled. He took Kyou's naked wrists and kissed them.

Kyou sighed. "That smile of yours..."

"Just make you melt."

Hatori kissed upwards to Kyou's elbow, shoulder, neck... and finally the lips.

Kyou giggled against Hatori's lips. "No... that smile of yours... makes my heart melt."

Hatori went on to sniff Kyou's hair. "And this kitty hair of yours, makesme wanna melt you even more... you're lucky that you have me to help you comb your hair. It'll become dry and rough if I let you take care of it yourself... you never take care of it..."

"Because I know you would be there to help me through anything."

Hatori touched Kyou's ears. It was just like a normal human ear, until Hatori kissed it; it became pointed. Hatori sighed.

"This reminds me of how hard you tried to hide your ears when you first found out. It turns out you can hide it whenever you want. That look of you, so shocked and happy, is still in the photo album."

"Yeah yeah... p.s. By Momiji. I don't even know when he liked taking random photos."

Kyou sighed and leaned nearer to Hatori.

Hatori snaked his hands to Kyou's butt, groping them, making Kyou sit on his own lap.

"Did Ayame teach you that? That hand-snaking-to-butt technique."

Outside their bedroom was a garden with three tall beings with distinctive hair colours.

* * *

"Oh look! Another chance for sex education!" Momiji took out his digital camera, getting prepared for another successful attempt at storing memories for the couple. Somehow, even the cool and alert Hatori never notices the camera.

* * *

Ever since Akito had died, the juunishi were set free, not of their curse, for Tohru, Rin and surprisingly, Kureno, are still trying really hard to break it. They were freed mentally. The day before Akito died, a meeting was called for all the juunishis. Akito specifically wanted Ayame's son to take over him as the head of clan and that Ayame would be the acting head of clan until then.

Everybody was confused; Ayame and Shigure are both guys, how can anyone of them give birth? And everyone knows that they wouldn't seperate from each other or be unfaithful to each other.

Unfortunately, Ayame decided to undergo a sex change operation. Fortunately, he was stopped by Shigure's three hours of wailing.

Two months later, Ayame was sent to Hatori for symtoms of dizziness and nauseousness every morning. Shigure was almost crying as he waited outside the family clinic. After a while, Shigure went in, and laughter of happiness could be heard from Hatori's office. Ayame was pregnant!

Soon, people in the Sohma clan began touching Ayame's protuding stomach for luck, a rumour that started out of nowhere. Ayame of course, was really hyper and happy. Shigure, however, was busy following Ayame around, shielding unknown hands away from his unborn son.

* * *

Ayame and Shigure walked past Hatori's bedroom with noises coming out. Shigure was grinning ear to ear and Ayame was pinching the baby boy's nose in his steady arms, not wanting his nose to be asian-flat but more beautiful and tall in the future, while reminding him not to be like his father but more like Hatori.

Looking at Ayame, Shigure had long decided that no matter how Ayame looked like, what colours his hair and eye colour are, he is still the most beautiful person deep down inside his heart. Of course... you never know what's on the surface of his heart.

* * *

Ayame had did a great job since then. He was alot more linent to the juunishis, letting them love whoever they want, disencouraging cybersex though. He also took down the so many restricting rules that the previous Heads had set up, relaxing the whole clan. Most of all, making them see why the cat should not be locked up, but set free. Part of the reason why he succeeded was... using the tactic he used when convincing the teacher to let his hair remain the length when he was in high school, now, with the help of the family doctor. You can imagine Shigure and Haru teasing Hatori for months for him agreeing with Ayame for the first time.

Moreover, Ayame allowed the cat into the twelve juunishis. However, he realized that it was impossible for the cat the join the calendar as it has already been set since thousands of years ago, so he arranged for the cat to be in the same year as the rat's, for the cat is an angel to the family. A custom made calendar was also ordered every year to include the cat in the rat's year, exclusively for the Sohma family.

* * *

Kyou brushed Hatori's hair back, kissing Hatori's blinded eye.

"Nope... it's Shigure. And you have beautiful hair. I like it long... nice to braid."

Kyou noticed the stiffness in Hatori's neck shoulders and he started massaging them.

"Ha-chan... You've been tiring yourself out again... look how stiff your shoulders are."

Hatori moaned. "And look how gentle you've become. You no longer is the cat with sharp claws. But a kitty with nice, soft, smooth and sweet smelling..."

* * *

Ayame had also stopped Kagura from chasing Kyou and beating him to a pulp, of course, with the help of Hatori's threat.

A quote from Hatori which was famous throughout the whole Sohma clan, still is, "If anyone hurts Kyou, I'll donate his or her blood to charity.", the sentence ended with Hatori holding up a large syringe with some red stuff in it.

That red stuff, was rumoured to be Shigure's, the infamous sex pervert.

* * *

Hatori flipped Kyou around, pressing him to the floor and whispered into his ears.. "I will tell you when I've finish smelling all over you."

"And getting my back all scratched from the carpet..."

Hatori dipped down and started their... morning routine.

* * *

"You are always so jumpy... do we have to? I want some time with my own koi too." Haru turned to his lover, hand sliding to between Yuki's legs.

Yuki moaned, not intending for Haru to take his hand off that part.

"Haru..." Yuki sighed.

Yuki wanted to teach Haru some sex education too that morning. All thanks to the hyperactive rabbit, reaching the age of puberty.

Momiji had grew so much taller that he overtook Yuki. His face had also matured, more boy like, to the favour of the girls in school. Besides the growth in the physical way, Momiji was also growing in the hormonal way. He was always excited in watching people make love(note: make love, not have sex). He just like the way two people who love each other bringing out the utmost love they have for each other, and putting it into action.

Haru was just glad that Kyou had forgiven him, and that he could continue to be with Yuki, mentally and physically. He was really happy when he first heard that Kyou was going to move into the main house, and all generations of the cats after Kyou could do the same. Haru, whose hands was still moving, smiles evilly. Maybe, in the next generation, the cow and the cat could be together. Just what a pity he could not witness it. Maybe he would just dye some couple's hair in the family orange and white and black. He smiled inwardly.

Yuki was guilty at first, for being the main reason that Haru and Kyou had broke up, and that Kyou was hurt. He didn't really hated the cat, just educated to hate the cat. Yuki was moving and thinking at the same time that, sometimes, education could be wrong too, especially if the adult who educates have some evil intention. That adult was probably educated to have that intention. Yuki rolled his eyes, realizing that he was thinking too much. He should probably concentrate on what's before him, literally, than what's in the past.

Somehow, Yuki had been influenced by Momiji. He was now addicted to watching Kyou and Hatori make love too. Thinking that Momiji's latest digital camera isn't advanced enough for this type of event, Yuki directed Haru's hands to Momiji's thigh. He took Momiji's digital camera away and whipped out a high speed video camcorder, which can record 250 frames per second. The images won't even blur even when filming in a bullet train. Yuki started recording while Haru and Momiji stared into the window at the couple.

As quickly as Yuki blinked, Hatori winked at the camera. Yuki caught it however, and was sure to watch the video at least three times to make sure, with double intentions of course.

Owari

* * *

i have no idea how fast a camera runs, so that '250 frames per second' is just my er... guess for a high speed camcorder. 

this is the end! thanks to all who read and all who reviewed. I love you guys, really do. Of all the fics i've written, i am most satisfied with this story. so. i really do hope to get some reviews on this ending and the story as a whole too. So that i know my standards. :D


End file.
